


Strawberry Shortcake conspiracy theory creepypasta

by SpottyAnarchist5



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Strawberry Shortcake - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Creepypasta, Gen, Muteness, Orphans, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyAnarchist5/pseuds/SpottyAnarchist5
Summary: a parody of those "this cartoon didn't really happen because" sort of creepypastascringe reminder:I wrote this 3 years ago





	Strawberry Shortcake conspiracy theory creepypasta

Strawberry Shortcake was born in 1978  
Her Parents loved her when they lived on earth  a Nuclear Cyclone killed her Parents when she was 4 but luckily she survived however the result of the radiation made her remain in her Child height even when she grew up she would still sound and act like a 6 year old so she and other child survivors who had forgotten their old names renamed themselves after their favorite food and because of the nuclear radiation

  
Those foods grew to the size of houses so they took their old house’s items and turned the food into houses and shops however because of this the Alternate earth this took place in.  
  
Because the characters were radiation they disappeared into A alternate dimension so they made their food houses and since strawberry shortcake was the leader despite being young  
They called they’re new dimension the world of strawberry shortcake so after reading their parents old books they all learned how to do adult things like cooking cleaning and driving.

  
So the rest of the dimension was filled with food themed places everybody loved strawberry shortcake and her friends except evil grape and his niece they didn’t like the idea of being ruled by 6 year olds so he always tried to stop strawberry but never did so Currently he collects  pictures of strawberry and drinks his sorrows away.

  
In 1986 Strawberry was supposed to be 13 but because of the radiation she still couldn’t grow but all her friends were getting older and she missed her parents so she tried living with the berrykin princess but she was too busy during the 90s she took a holiday to Brazil and met a lot of international characters from her dimension

    
Later her old friends moved away to the other side of their dimension known as Strawberry land which is close to dinosaur world so Strawberry while in Brazil got a new house which now belongs to her Australian and Mexican friend so when she sees her old friends she doesn’t recognize them

  
Until 2002 where after baby needs a name was adopted after huckleberry pie’s twin brother died in a skateboard accident strawberry thought she can’t make her own life happy she’ll try to help others so she adopted huckleberry pie’s twin’s sister Apple dumpling .In 2003 they moved to strawberry land where they matured a bit but they still sounded and looked like 6 year olds.

  
Until 2007 where they officially became teenagers and strawberry went to a ranch and met some of her current friends. Now she wears her old dress but in small way dyed her hair hot pink and revisited they’re old dimension and renamed it berry bity city and the berrykin princess was secretly turned into a berrykin and strawberry’s cat custard lost her voice and she can’t express her emotions anymore and pupcake turned green.

  
Some of her old friends moved to berry bitty city to work but still lived in their old houses Blueberry tied her hair blue Raspberry got a feminine side and opened a boutique Orange blossom Curled her hair Lemon Meringue became a beauty stylist Plum Pudding recovered from her Clumsiness and opened a Dance studio and learned about different kinds of dancing  
Strawberry’s 1st house is now owned by baby needs a name and her mom  
Strawberry’s Strawberry land house  
Is now owned by Apple Dumpling and her girlfriend Cherry Cuddlier  
Plum Pudding Now lives in her Dance Studio  
Strawberry Shortcake if she wasn’t radiated would be 40 (43) now


End file.
